sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taeyang - I'll Be There (Korean Ver.)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''I'll Be There (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista: Taeyang *Álbum: Solar Internacional *'''Pista: 12 *'Género: '''Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 25-Agosto-2010 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización I’ll be I’ll be I’ll be there girl I’ll be I’ll be I’ll be there girl I’ll be I’ll be I’ll be there girl Idaero majimakiran malmaneun jebal hajima Chakhan neol apeuge haettdeon Maeil nunmul heullige haettdeon Naraneun sarameun cold jeo meolli gone Shigani piryohae nan shigani piryohae namaneul kidarineunge Neomu himdeureo jichilttaen Uri cheoeum manattdeon nal Geunareul gieokhae You are so beautiful beautiful, wo-wo-wonderful wonderful Shigani piryohae Nan nega piryohae nan seulpi uneun geudael dugu run run run Naege sarangiran jangmiga anin gun gun gun Hajiman idaero neol dugo I’m never letting you go I’ll be there, you know that I’ll be there Eonjerado ne gyeote I’ll be there, be there Gippeul ttae na seulpeul ttae I’ll be there Seoroga nungameul ttaekkaji I’ll be there Jamdeun neol bara boneunge geujeo nan neomu haengbokhae Hajiman neol irheulkka bwa, tteonagalkkabwa Cuz love is dangerous dangerous, and it’s killing ki-killing us Shigani piryohae nan jigeum boranhae yeah Nan seulpi unun geudal dugu run run run Naege sarangiran jangmiga anin gun gun gun Hajiman idaero neol dugo I’m never letting you go I’ll be there, you know that I’ll be there Eonjerado ne gyeote I’ll be there, be there Gippeul ttae na seulpeul ttae I’ll be there Seoroga nungameul ttaekkaji I’ll be there Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae cry Myeot beonigo neol wihae I’m gonna try I could die for you and you know it’s true You’re my love oh~ I’ll be there Eonjerado ne gyeote I’ll be there, be there Gippeul ttae na seulpeul ttae I’ll be there Seoroga nungameul ttaekkaji oh I’ll be there You are so beautiful, beautiful Wo-wonderful wonderful And it’s killing me, you set me free You are so beautiful, beautiful Wo-wonderful wonderful And it’s killing me I’ll be there 'Español' Voy a ser yo estaré allí estaré niña Voy a ser yo estaré allí estaré niña Voy a ser yo estaré allí estaré niña Por favor, no digas "Esta es la última vez" Eres muy amable, sin embargo, todavía me haces daño Sé que te he hecho llorar todos los días ¿Has estado en frío?, le-lejos, ida Así que necesito tiempo, necesito tiempo! estás cansada de esperar, sólo por mí Recuerda aquel día, el día en que nos conocimos por primera vez Eras tan hermosa hermosa Wo-wo-maravillosa, maravillosa Así que necesito tiempo, te necesito! Los sentimientos de tristeza y lágrimas, corren, Para mí el amor no es una rosa, es una pistola pistola pistola Sin embargo, dejándote así, yo nunca voy a dejarte ir Voy a estar allí, tu lo sabes Voy a estar allí Cuando quieras, a tu lado Voy a estar allí, estar allí Alegría o tristeza, Voy a estar allí Hasta que cerremos los ojos en la muerte Voy a estar allí Para poder verte mientras duermes, me vuelvo tan feliz Sin embargo, sigo temiendo perderte, que me vayas a dejar Amor Porque es peligroso peligroso Y me está matando, nos ma-matara Así que necesito tiempo, me volvere nervioso! sí Detrás de la tristeza y las lágrimas, que corren, Para mí el amor no es una rosa, es una pistola pistola pistola Sin embargo, dejándote así, yo nunca voy a dejarte ir Voy a estar allí, tu lo sabes Voy a estar allí Cuando quieras, a tu lado Voy a estar allí, estar allí Alegría o tristeza, Voy a estar allí Hasta que cerremos los ojos en la muerte Voy a estar allí Para qué mi corazón va a llorar Una y otra vez, para que voy a tratar Podría morir por ti, y tú sabes que es verdad Eres mi amor, oh ~ Voy a estar allí Cuando quieras, a tu lado Voy a estar allí, estar allí Alegría o tristeza, Voy a estar allí Hasta que cerremos los ojos en la muerte Voy a estar allí Eras tan hermosa hermosa Wo-wo-maravillosa, maravillosa Y es matarme, que me libere Eras tan hermosa hermosa Wo-wo-maravillosa, maravillosa Y me está matando Voy a estar allí 'Hangul' I’ll be I’ll be I’ll be there girl I’ll be I’ll be I’ll be there girl I’ll be I’ll be I’ll be there girl 이대로 마지막이란 말만은 제발 하지마 착한 널 아프게 했던 매일 눈물 흘리게 했던 나라는 사람은 cold 저 멀리 gone 시간이 필요해 난 시간이 필요해 나만을 기다리는게 너무 힘들어 지칠땐 우리 처음 만났던 날 그날을 기억해 You are so beautiful beautiful, wo-wo-wonderful wonderful 시간이 필요해 난 네가 필요해 난 슬피 우는 그댈 두고 run run run 내게 사랑이란 장미가 아닌 gun gun gun 하지만 이대로 널 두고 I’m never letting you go I’ll be there, you know that I’ll be there 언제라도 네 곁에 I’ll be there, be there 기쁠 때 나 슬플 때 I’ll be there 서로가 눈감을 때까지 I’ll be there 잠든 널 바라 보는게 그저 난 너무 행복해 하지만 널 잃을까 봐, 떠나갈까봐 Cuz love is dangerous dangerous, and it’s killing ki-killing us 시간이 필요해 난 지금 불안해 yeah 난 슬피 우는 그댈 두고 run run run 내게 사랑이란 장미가 아닌 gun gun gun 하지만 이대로 널 두고 I’m never letting you go I’ll be there, you know that I’ll be there 언제라도 네 곁에 I’ll be there, be there 기쁠 때 나 슬플 때 I’ll be there 서로가 눈감을 때까지 I’ll be there 내 가슴은 널 향해 cry 몇 번이고 널 위해 I’m gonna try I could die for you and you know it’s true You’re my love oh~ I’ll be there 언제라도 네 곁에 I’ll be there, be there 기쁠 때 나 슬플 때 I’ll be there 서로가 눈감을 때까지 Oh I’ll be there You are so beautiful, beautiful Wo-wonderful wonderful And it’s killing me, you set me free You are so beautiful, beautiful Wo-wonderful wonderful And it’s killing me I’ll be there 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop